This description relates to managing interactions with data having membership in multiple groupings.
Data in a storage device is typically organized according to a file system. A file system typically organizes data (e.g., files) in a hierarchy of directories that can each contain a group of files and/or other directories. The hierarchy of directories can be navigated using a path that implicitly or explicitly identifies a starting location and identifies one or more files and/or directories relative to the starting location.
A file system hierarchy can be represented as a tree of nodes, where a directory is a node with a branch for each item in the directory and a file is a leaf node. A branch between a node and its child represents a “contained in” relationship between the nodes. A path can include expressions including wildcards that filter a set of selected nodes.